Change?
by Xylia Greta
Summary: Jatuh cinta memang indah. Bagaimana dengan patah hati? Apakah jatuh terlalu dalam ataukah membuat suatu pencerahan bahwa ia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu?


**Change?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai semua, ini sebenarnya aku bukan penulis newbie tapi bukan berarti aku uda handal juga dalam dunia menulis. Kali ini aku buat akun baru soalnya aku lagi gak mood dengan akun sebelah *digeplak* jadi kenalin namaku Xylia biasa dipanggil Xyl atau Xxyl salam kenal anyway! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Change?**

**Saya hanya meminjam Chara Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, arigatou telah menciptakan karakter yang benar-benar bagus.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Warning: Disini beberapa sifat sedikit OOC namun tidak terlalu berubah. Semoga dengan perubahan sifat chara tidak membuat anda keberatan ya^^. Typo juga pasti ada maklum aja ya kadang bisa kelewat pas dicheck, dan juga pasti alurnya sedikit berputar-putar.**

**Pair: Hinata x Sasuke**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**atau pair yang lain**

**NB: Sebelum membaca maaf bila pengenalan ceritanya lebih 'panjang' dari yang telah diperkirakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Jatuh cinta memang indah. Bagaimana dengan patah hati? Apakah jatuh terlalu dalam ataukah membuat suatu pencerahan bahwa ia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! Don't Like Don't Read~!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Semua orang pasti pernah jatuh cinta, termasuk Hinata gadis yang bersurai indigo sama seperti bola matanya dan juga dengan sifat yang tentu saja sesikit keras kepala itu. Ya, ia akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang awalnya pria yang tidak disukainya. Pria tampan dan tentu saja populer di kalangan wanita. Siapa sih yang sanggup menolak pesona sang Uchiha yang satu ini? _

Di kelas X-C di Konoha Highschool, Hinata tengah duduk sembari mendengarkan musik yang mengalun lembut di kedua telinganya yang dipasangi headshet. Memang suasana kelas pada saat itu sangatlah ramai, murid-murid sibuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah yang belum diselesaikan. Ada juga beberapa siswi perempuan berkumpul secara bergerombol untuk bercanda ria atau mungkin menggosip? Hinata yang memang tidak peduli akan keadaannya mencoba untuk cuek. Berharap teman sebangkunya Karin segera tiba di kelas X-C ini.

"Hinata..." sebuah suara menyebutkan namanya. Hinata yang sedang mendengarkan headshet tidak menyahuti sumber suara tersebut.

"Hinata..." kali ini kedua kalinya namanya dipanggil namun tidak tampak sedikitpun respon dari Hinata yang memang saat itu mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang keras.

_'Brakkk!' _suara gebrakan yang kuat sontak membuat suasana yang ramai mendadak menjadi sepi. Tatapan sedikit kesal dari penghuni kelas pun tampak dari mereka yang merasa terganggu dengan sumber gebrakan meja itu, ada juga beberapa siswa lelaki mengumpat dengan kesal diselingi dengan candaan dengan umpatan penghuni kebun binatang yang membuat sang pembuat suara gebrakan meja menyengir indah. Tak lupa dengan Hinata yang juga kaget karena orang yang menggebrak meja dengan suara keras itu menggebrak di daerah meja Hinata. Hinata sontak mencabut kedua headshetnya dan langsung menatap ke arah sang penggebrak meja itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan acuh tak acuh itu.

"PR Biologi~" kata sang penggebrak meja dengan sedikit memelas berharap akan usahanya akan berhasil.

"Kau harusnya mengerjakannya sendiri _Naruto-kun_" kata Hinata dengan sedikit mengulum senyum yang membuat sang penggebrak meja yang bernama Naruto sedikit cemberut karena respon Hinata. Namun wajahnya mendadak menjadi cerah kembali ketika Hinata merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan Buku PR yang diinginkan Naruto.

_"Arigatou Hinata-chan!"_ katanya dengan berkedip-kedip genit yang membuat Hinata sedikit _awkward _pada saat itu, namun dengan cepat Hinata hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepalanya dengan artian 'sama-sama'.

Suasana pun kembali ramai menjadi ramai saat sesosok pria tinggi berambut gelap dan berambut onyx itu masuk kedalam kelas X-C pada saat itu. Para gadis dari luar kelas berteriak-teriak histeris mengelu-elukan namanya tak lupa juga dengan murid perempuan di kelasnya berbinar-binar menatap dirinya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang populer di Konoha Highschool, pria yang bisa segalanya dari bidang olahraga, pelajaran sampai dengan musik dan jangan lupa ia yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan kaya raya yang membuat seluruh perempuan di sekolah ini menyukainya dan juga fans padanya dan tentu saja tak dapat menolak pesona dari sang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata yang memang juga kurang menyukai Sasuke hanya terdiam dan bersikap tidak peduli. Ia kembali memasangkan headshet ke kedua telinganya dengan pura-pura cuek. Ia juga mengalihkan perhatiannya ke BBM sibuk membalas beberapa BBM yang masuk dan juga mengechat Karin teman sebangkunya untuk mengharapkan kedatangannya secepat mungkin. Hinata yang sibuk menikmati musik dan juga membalas beberapa BBM yang masuk tidak menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah duduk disebelahnya dengan santai yang menyebabkan semua penghuni kelas dan penghuni diluar kelas sedikit iri dan menjerit histeris menunjukkan bahwa mereka iri pada Hinata yang dapat duduk disebelahnya. Hinata yang berpikir bahwa orang disebelahnya merupakan Karin hanya mendiamkannya.

"Woi Karin uda ngerjain PR Biologi?" Tanya Hinata sembari fokus pada layar gadgetnya kepada Karin yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

No respon

"Kenapa sih gak jawab? Sakit gigi? Mamam tu cokelat terus." kata Hinata dengan sedikit menyindir padahal yang berada disebelahnya merupakan Sasuke.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

No respon again

"Napa sih gak jawab?" Hinata yang kesal segera mengalihkan fokusnya kepada lawan bicaranya yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

Onyx bertemu Indigo. Apa yang akan terjadi? Hinata yang kaget karena lawan bicaranya bukan orang yang diharapkan segera membuang muka karena kaget. Namun sang Onyx masih tengah menatapnya.

"Maaf _Uchiha-san_, tempatmu bukan disini. Namun kau duduk bersama dengan Naruto-kun." kata Hinata memperingatkannya karena Hinata 'sedikit' tidak rela bila Sasuke duduk bersamanya dan tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan kecanggungan tingkat maksimum dan juga mungkin perang dingin antar kedua belah pihak yang akan melanda kelak bila ia duduk bersama dengan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Hn, kalau begitu mulai detik ini aku duduk disini." kata Sasuke dengan seenaknya yang membuat orang yang mendengar ucapannya ini menjerit histeris termasuk juga dengan fansnya.

"Enak aja, jadi Karin duduk dimana?" kata Hinata dengan dongkol.

"Tentu ia akan duduk bersama dengan Naruto." kata Sasuke dengan santai.

_'What the hell!'_ umpat Hinata dalam hati. Dengan wajah kesal Hinata menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"_Fine!_ Lihat saja Karin pasti marah." kata Hinata karena malas untuk beragumentasi dengan Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman licik dari sang pemilik marga Uchiha itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Karin pun tiba di kelas. Bukan jawaban berupa penolakan yang diberikan Karin namun persetujuan bahwa Karin akan duduk dengan Naruto. Satu fakta yang membuat Hinata lupa. Karin suka sama Naruto. Titik. Yang menyebabkan kemenangan pun berada di tangan Sasuke yang menyebabkan ia dapat duduk disebelah Hinata.

1-0

Bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi. Hinata dengan buru-buru membereskan buku-buku beserta peralatan yang berserakan di mejanya dengan buru-buru tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata langsung keluar dari kesal dengan kesal. Siapa yang gak kesal, selama pelajaran berlangsung Sasuke terus menerus melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepadanya dan tentu saja Hinata menjawabnya dengan cuek dan asal. Namun Hinata ingat benar ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya speechles untuk beberapa saat.

'Aku gak mau kalo kita cuma temenan, aku mau kita lebih dari teman bukan teman baik ataupun sahabat.'

Benar-benar kalimat yang terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan juga kalimat yang mungkin saja akan merubah separuh kejadian hidupnya.

Hinata berbaring dengan tidak nyamannya di ranjang kesayangannya. Berusaha untuk mengartikan maksud Sasuke itu apa. Namun belum sempat mendapat jawaban pasti dari penuturan Sasuke tadi notif BBM pun terdengar dari gadget Hinata.

_'1 new friend invite'_

Hinata pun segera membuka BBM nya, menekan home invitation yang menyebabkan Hinata sedikit kaget.

'Sasuke Uchiha inviting you as his friend'

_"WHAAT?"_

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf TBC disini. Soalnya adegan Hinata x Sasuke akan kutahan dan bakalan di keluarin di chappie selanjutnya. *dihajar***

**Kemudian untuk konflik di cerita ini mungkin bakal muncul di chappie selanjutnya atau chappie selanjutnya lagi(?)**

**Terus maaf juga kalo pengenalannya agak gaje soalnya saya uda berhenti di dunia menulis sejak 2 tahun yang lalu *mojok***

**Oke sip! Mind to review?**

**Kritik atau saran akan saya terima seikhlas mungkin *kecup satu-satu***

**Request? Sure! Silahkan direview dan akan saya pilah pilih(?) requestnya sebisa saya.**

**Thanks For Reading~ **

**Salam**

**Xylia Greta aka Xyl**


End file.
